


Wincest Song Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of quickly written, song-based Wincest drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’m Like a Lawyer the Way I’m Always Trying to Get You Off Me (Me & You): Fall Out Boy

1\. 

Dean came back to the motel, fucking exhausted. Been hunting, no luck in finding, life not getting better, tired of this, tired of that. The only thing that keeps him doing this is waking up on his shitty motel bed, looking to the shitty motel bed next to him, and seeing Sammy: _his_ Sammy. It made him happy, but lonely as hell. Seeing the peace on that face, so usually tormented by the job. Dean loves and hates it. He wants to make it look that way all the time. Happy. Make it out alive, intact. He wants Sam to love him back, in the special sort of way. The way that puts that funny little smile on one’s face, not worried about anything.  He doesn't get to feel it that often; he has to repress it around his brother, because he knows what he'd think, that pretty-eyed boy.  He'd know something was wrong if his brother looked too happy.  Dean felt like the face of failure when he watched his brother sleep, but it was the best feeling in the world.  _What if  I woke up next to him, both of us in one bed instead of sleeping four feet apart, the space between our beds miles, mile wide gaps in the fabric that holds my heart together, threads screaming they're stretched so tight._ Something clenched around the bottom of his throat, throwing high-velocity butterflies at the walls of his stomach as he smiled into Sam's face, lines smoothed over by the unusual rest.  It just proved his loneliness, but it was better than feeling nothing.


	2. Maxwell's Silver Hammer: The Beatles

2.

We were on a hunt, and I didn’t want to split up, but no, we had to separate for the sake of “efficiency”, or some shit. Goddamn spirit: hate this one especially for this, can’t protect my Sammy from an undead hammer-murderer when we’re not together. I creep along the halls, trying to find it before it finds him, I swear to God if any harm comes to Sammy from this piece of crap, it’ll wish it hadn’t been born... or died, or whatever. I hear the scream “DEAN,” and dash in a mad panic to reach the boy I love more than anything in the world, the one I would die for, the one I would do anything to protect.  I stumble into the room, and see Sammy on the floor, and he's not moving.  This fucker's going down.


End file.
